User talk:9tails/Mo/Me Fueled SoR
Just working on my wiki-manipulation skills. I hope I placed this in the right namespace; the new user guide on the subject is rather vague (which I suspect is the result of the submission process being 'twist in the wind' while the new vetting gets done). --9tails 13:20, 3 June 2007 (CEST) :I'm pretty sure that they should be under User:9tails/Mo/Me Fueled SoR or a similar namespace. Tycn 14:51, 3 June 2007 (CEST) ::I think I cleaned up my namespace a little. Let me know if I'm still doing something incorrectly. --9tails 08:33, 4 June 2007 (CEST) Why Mend Ailment? Mend Condition has a better recharge for target other, and Dismiss Condition has a better recharge and targets yourself. -Auron 07:38, 4 June 2007 (CEST) :The real answer is that I just reinstalled GW two weeks ago, only had Prophecies, didn't get Factions and Nightfall until a few days ago, and haven't gotten around to trying Dismiss Condition. The page is my usual RA build as it stands, and, honestly, I've gotten lots of good work out of Mend Ailment. The harder pressed I am, the better it gets. Dismiss Condition would obviously work well with SoR triggering the heals, and I should get around to playing that sometime. --9tails 08:33, 4 June 2007 (CEST) ::I agree, it was a while after I got NF until I finally switched to Dismiss Condition - Mend Ailment has saved me plenty of times. Inspired Hex has to go, however - the recharge is way too unreliable for use as your only hex removal. And you probably want to get rid of your rez signet too. Tycn 09:04, 4 June 2007 (CEST) :::I've been looking at Convert Hexes and Reverse Hex as Hex removal. The problem I keep running into is that there isn't a lot of really good hex removal, in ways that would actually help one deal with hex spammers. What would your suggestions be, both for alternative Hex removal and replacements for Rez Signet? Even as a monk, it chafes me to run without Rez Signet. I lose people semi-often, just because this build isn't very healy in some ways, and often right at the start of an RA round as the opposing team has time to actually set up a spike or all just naturally congregate on the first of us to contact them. Rezzing them and then winning is fairly common for me. -9tails 09:21, 4 June 2007 (CEST) ::::TBH you can ditch one of the inspiration spells for Signet of Devotion and use Deny Hexes as effective hex removal (wipes either two bad hexes or a cover and a hex). Sig of Devo also helps energy management. And yeh, ditch the rez sig, monks have better things to do :) -Auron 11:36, 4 June 2007 (CEST) So I tried running with http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Signet_of_devotion Signet of Devotion and http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Deny_Hexes Deny Hexes in place of Inspired Hex and Rez Signet and it's working ok. I am missing rez, since so many RA noobs don't bring one, but the free heal is handy and double hex removal is pretty ownage against all but the best hex spammers. -9tails 02:20, 6 June 2007 (CEST)